undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnaeus
Finnaeus is a twenty-two-year-old Agarif of the Omega Class living in Waterfall. Normal= Appearance Finnaeus stands at 5'3" when standing on his hind legs and has light blue scales with an even lighter blue underbelly. His eyes are dark blue. He has a pair of wings that are too small for flight. He can move very quickly, especially when running on all fours. Personality Finnaeus is very intelligent and friendly but still has difficulty socializing due to him not always knowing what to say. He prefers for others to make the first move but will approach someone when necessary. He takes pride in his intelligence but is still eager to learn and gain new knowledge. He can be very stubborn at times and is also a bit of a coward, preferring to run rather than fight. History Finnaeus was born and raised in the Hive. He never knew his real father as he died fighting an Ulder Class shortly before he hatched. A few months after he hatched, his mother began seeing a Beta by the name of David. Finnaeus had a fairly notmal childhood. At the age of twenty-one, he decided to leave home to explore the rest of the Underground. He currently resides in a small tent in Waterfall but often visits Snowdin and Hotland and occasionally New Home. Relations Family *Crystal (mother): Finnaeus loves his mother dearly even if she can be a bit to "mothery" at times. *Tiberius (father): Though he died before Finnaeus was born, he greatly admires his father and hopes to one day be as brave and noble. *David: Finnaeus never really felt that close to David. He still respects him and appreciates what he's done to take care of their family and his attempts at forming a relationship with Finnaeus but they always felt awkward around each other. Friends *Anyu: Finnaeus sees Anyu as a little sister. She can get on his nerves at times but he cares a lot about her. Enemies *None |-|Ulder Form= History Finnaeus was born in Hotland. His mother was an average Omega while his father was of the Ulder Class. Shortly after hatching, Finnaeus and his parents were found and captured by the Hive. His father was killed immediately while he and his mother were sent to Fadala Labs for observation. After deciding Finnaeus was not a host for Ulder, they blocked his and his mother's memories and planted false ones. Finnaeus and his mother made to believe his father was a brave Agarif who died defending the Hive from those under Ulder' s influence. Ulderization Process There are only two ways to awaken the Ulder within Finnaeus. The first is through magic contamination. For this, another Ulder Class would have to make contact with his blood either directly by touching an open wound or indirectly. For it to work indirectly, he'd have to somehow ingest a bodily fluid from said Ulder such as blood or their protective gel. The second method involves somehow going into his soul and actually awakening him. When his Ulder has been activated,Finnaeus will slowly take on the traits of an Ulder Class. It begins with his scales slowly enlarging and darkening until they are deep red in color. The gland on the end of his tail will then swell up and secrete a slimy protective gel. The same gel will begin to secrete from the rest of his body as well but only when he sleeps. This gel will cause incredible burning pain to any non-Ulder monster that touches it. It will not damage though. His eyes will then begin to form slits. Finally, his fangs will enlarge and begin producing venom and his tongue will become forked. Throughout all of this, Ulder will gain more and more power until he is able to fully take control wherever he pleases. Personality Changes After Ulder is awakened, Finnaeus will become fearful of what he has become and how he might hurt those he cares about. He will seclude himself in the depths of Snowdin Forest. He will also cut off contact with his family and friends. There is one person he will talk to which is Emily. While he initially hates her, he will eventually grow to trust her as a friend. Trivia *Finnaeus is a combination of two names: Finnegan and Tobias. *Finnaeus can be a bit of a neat freak at times. *While Finnaeus' wings are too small for fight, he still finds use in them as storage. He keeps a journal and pen in them. *Finnaeus is a terrible singer. Gallery Finnaeus.gif|Animated sprite by AestheticExistence Credit AetherBytes for helping make the character. AestheticExistence for the artwork. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Agarif